Alternate Reality Two
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Eggman is up to his old tricks again and sends Sonette to another alternate reality but what dark world does Eggman sends her? Will Sonette survive this time around and will she ever go home? – M to be safe/Blood/Coarse Language
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to an alarm. Sonette yawns as she sits up and turns it off. It has been two months since she got back from that alternate reality Eggman sent her to. Sonette sighs as she got up and heads down stairs for breakfast. It has been a weird two months, Sonic and the others had trouble believing her at first. It took her awhile but at the end they believed her. Sonette yawns and sighs. Today was her day off, James told her she needs more days off and she couldn't fight him. She was going for a run, she missed her morning runs. She walks up into her room and opens her wardrobe, then smiles. She kept the red sneakers Sonic gave her from the alternate reality. She's glad her brother didn't take them. Sonette shakes her head as she got dress, now wearing a red strapless shirt, lose jeans, a black and white checked belt, her black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle and black gloves with sock-like cuffs.

'Another slow morning.' Sonette thought with a yawn as she heads off. She hasn't seen Eggman which has been her highlights of the two months. She has enough of crazy doctors for a while. Sonette runs off and heads to Green Hills Zone. Once there she stops seeing Eggman's robots. Sonette goes to run off but was grabbed by Metal Sonette. "Metal Sonette." Sonette said.

"Funny seeing you here." Metal Sonette said and Sonette sighs, then Metal Sonette knocks Sonette out cold. When Sonette woke she was in a room. She stands up and saw Dr Eggman standing behind a glass window.

"Hello hedgehog." Eggman said smiling.

"Dr Eggman." Sonette said softly.

"Shall we play another game?" Eggman asks and Sonette looks at him worried. "Since I heard you had so much fun in the last alternate reality, let's see how much fun you have in this one." Eggman said and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Come on Eggman, not again, please!" Sonette pleads.

"Why should I hedgehog? You did have fun last time." Eggman said and chuckles.

"Eggman, don't you dare!" Sonette shouts. Then she heard a noise and looks around.

"Don't worry, unlike last time, this won't explode." Eggman tells her and Sonette whimpers in fear. Out of all the days, it happens today. Sonette looks at Eggman who smiles. "Tell me how this adventure goes." Eggman tells her. Sonette looks up, then was blinded by a bright light. Eggman chuckles. When is disappeared, the room was empty. Sonette was gone. Eggman starts laughing as Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette walks over.

"Where did you send her this time?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I have no idea." Eggman replies.

"Do you think she will come back from this?" Metal Sonette asks.

"I'm sure she will." Eggman said walking off. Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette looks in the room.

"Where did she go?" Metal Sonette asks.

"Time will tell." Metal Sonic replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to see she was in a large creature. Sonette quickly place her hand on her chest and smiles, her necklace was still there. Sonette moans in pain as she got up and looks around scared. It was dark. She then saw the sun was being blocked by something. Sonette sighs. Something was wrong here.

'This world, I don't like it. It's so cold.' Sonette thought as she climbs out the creature and brush the dirt off. 'Okay Sonette, you have done this once before.' Sonette tells herself. Sonette looks around and sighs. She then heard something from behind so she turns around to see Sonic the Hedgehog but he looked older, a lot older and he was staring at her shock. Sonic started making his way around the creature and Sonette turns around, hearing a twig snap. 'This doesn't look good.' Sonette thought, making her way to Sonic. She hopes this Sonic is nice like her brother and the last Sonic she met. Then a giant robotic spider jumps out and Sonette goes into shock. She was then grabbed from behind and pulls back. Sonette saw it was Sonic who shoots at the spider which moves back.

"Come on." Sonic said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off. Sonette looks back to see that spider was chasing them.

"What is that thing?" Sonette asks scared.

"You don't want to know." Sonic replies and Sonette looks at him shock. This world was extremely different from hers and the last one she went to.

"Get in!" a voice shouts. They came to a hole in the ground and Sonic pushed Sonette down. Sonette crawls back and Sonic jumps in with another hedgehog who sighs. The hole was covered by a wooden trap door. Sonette sat there, trying for progress what just happened.

"You okay?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks up, then around, it was a hidden underground tunnel she was in. She then saw an older Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"Who is this girl?" Tails asks, walking up to Sonette.

"She looks a lot like Sonette but younger." Knuckles said.

"And alive, you do remember how Sonette died." Amy adds and Sonette looks at her shock.

'I was born in this reality, but killed. Great, this is going to be hard.' Sonette thought as she looks down.

"Well who are you?" Amy asks with anger in her voice.

"Amy, don't be so harsh on the girl." Sonic tells her.

"I don't like her Sonic, she almost got you killed." Amy tells him. Sonette sighs as she lifts her legs up and wraps her arms around them.

"Look now you've upset her." Sonic said.

"I don't care." Amy snaps. Sonette looks at them, she wasn't too sure what to do, let alone what to say.

"She looks a lot like Sonette." Tails said, looking at Sonette and Sonette looks at him. He looked around his teens, he was wearing brown pants, a light brown trench coat, a brown boots and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. "Who are you?" Tails asks and Sonette moves back, Tails was standing too close to her for her likings.

"Tails, back off. She's scared enough." Sonic tells him and Tails nods as he walks back. Sonette sighs, she has to tell them but who says they will believe her. Sonette sighs. Amy walks off and Sonette moans as she stands up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Sonic sighs. "Okay, let's start with where are you from." Sonic tells her and Sonette looks at him. Sonette looks at him and got a better look at him. He was at least his late 20's, he has a scar on his left cheek and is wearing a black leather trench coat and a black belt. Sonette then saw three scars across Sonic's chest.

"Well, funny story. I'm from, well, an alternate reality." Sonette replies. Sonic looks at her shock and Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"An alternate reality, I see." Sonic said.

"That explains why you look like Sonette, I mean you are Sonette." Tails said.

"You could say that." Sonette whispers.

"Well then you don't know about them." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. "Well then, this could be a problem." Sonic said and Sonette looks down.

"So what do we do Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Well she's trap here so she needs to be trained and told about them. Tails, I'm intrusting you with this." Sonic explains and Tails nods as he looks at Sonette. Sonette rubs her left arm and Tails smiles.

"Don't worry, we are safe here but we don't have long. I need to fill you in." Tails tells her. "Follow me please." Tails said walking off and Sonette follows him. Sonette looks around, people were walking around. They walk into a room and Sonette sighs as she close the door.

"Why did Amy seemed mad at me?" Sonette asks curious. Amy seemed really pissed to see her here but she isn't sure why.

"She was really close to our Sonette and was heartbroken when she died." Tails replies.

"What was she like, your Sonette?" Sonette asks, wanting to know and Tails chuckles. "What?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, it's just weird." Tails replies and Sonette smiles.

"You're telling me, the last alternate reality I went to wasn't so chaotic." Sonette tells him. "And I wasn't born in that reality." Sonette adds.

"I see." Tails said sitting at his desk. Sonette sighs as looks around. It was a small room. There was a large wooden desk and one wooden chair, then there was a wooden single bed on the other side. "Sonette was… so kind, always happy and always saying will end this war." Tails tells her.

"So how long has this war been going for?" Sonette asks curious. By the looks of the environment she woke up in, it has been a while.

"Around five years now." Tails replies and Sonette sighs.

"Five years." Sonette whispers.

"These people, they came from another world to take over, taking whatever they want. So many people have died. We did what we could but we weren't strong enough." Tails explains.

"And that robotic creature I saw before." Sonette said.

"There are many of those in the world, in many shapes and sizes. They are made to kill anyone in their way. That's it. Though there are three type that captured people, taking the back to be experimented on." Tails explains. Sonette sighs as she walks to the bed, sitting down.

'Why was this happening? Why did Eggman do this to me?' Sonette asks herself and Tails sighs.

"We believe closing the portal will help us end this war but we can't seem to find it." Tails explains.

"It will stop them from coming. I mean if you can stop more coming you will only have the ones here to kill" Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, Sonette and I were working on finding until… she… she was killed." Tails explains and Sonette sighs.

"When did she die and how?" Sonette asks.

"Last years, in battle she was protecting some children. A robotic scorpion attacked them. Sonette distracted it while the children go away but… the scorpion's tail, it went right through her." Tails explains and Sonette looks at him shock. "Amy was there, she hasn't been the same since that day." Tails adds and Sonette sighs.

"And me being here isn't helping her at all." Sonette adds and Tails sighs. "Damnit Eggman, what was your plan." Sonette whispers.

"Did your Dr Eggman send you here?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, he did." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Tails asks.

"I don't know, to get me out of the way I guess." Sonette replies and sighs. "He said it was some kind of a game. I don't understand him anyway." Sonette adds and Tails sighs.

"I see." Tails said and Sonette sighs. Then Sonic walks in, then close the door and walks over to Sonette. "I told her about Sonette, our Sonette." Tails tells Sonic and Sonic sighs as he sits down next to Sonette.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. "Well until we can find a way to get you home, I am going to have to train you up." Sonic tells her.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sonette admits softly.

"Well where you are from, these people are not around so you need to get the right training. How to protect yourself." Sonic explains and Sonette nods.

"I understand." Sonette whispers.

"Good. It's going to be hard but I am sure you can handle it." Sonic tells her.

"Trust me, I can." Sonette tells him and Sonic chuckles as he looks at Tails who smiles.

"Okay then, while you do that I'll work on a few things here." Tails tells them.

"Well I better show you around then." Sonic said standing up and Sonette nods as she stands up.

"Sure." Sonette said.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair heads off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Sonette walked around the underground base. Sonette was surprise on how big it was. Sonic looks at Sonette who was looking around, then smiles.

'She is so much like her, why is she even here.' Sonic thought. Sonette yawns and sighs, she was still feeling a little weak from coming here. "Are you okay?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Making sure." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers. "I guess I'm still a bit weak from getting transported here. It happened last time too." Sonette explains. They then stop as Amy walks over. Sonette looks down and Amy sighs.

"Why is she still here?" Amy asks.

"Amy, don't." Sonic tells her.

"Look I get it." Sonette whispers and Amy looks at her shock as Sonette looks at her. "I know about your Sonette, I know how she died now. I know you were there." Sonette tells her.

"You know nothing!" Amy shouts and Sonette sighs.

"Whatever." Sonette whispers. Amy goes to punch Sonette but Sonette caught her fist and Amy looks at her shock. "Crabby bitch, aren't you." Sonette said.

"Amy, stop this. This isn't you." Sonic tells her as Tails runs over. "Tails, get Sonette out of here." Sonic tells Tails who nods as he grabs Sonette's arm. Sonette sighs.

"Why don't you come to wherever you came from?" Amy shouts.

"I would but traveling back to my reality isn't that easy Ms Rose!" Sonette shouts and Amy looks at her shock. "I would do anything to be with my friends, my family, my daughter but I am trap here in a world that I don't know anything about! You think I came here willing! I was grabbed!" Sonette tells Amy who starts crying. "My Amy would be worried about me, my Teagan, my Sonic, my Tails, my daughter Lilith are all back home and I, once again, have gone missing. I would love to go home, trust me I would but I can't." Sonette explains as she push Amy back.

"Come on." Tails said and the pair heads off. "You look pale, maybe you should get some rest." Tails tells her.

"That would be nice but where?" Sonette asks.

"Stay in my bed, I woke up a couple of hours ago so I don't need it." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said.

"Do you really have a daughter?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I do." Sonette whispers.

"Our Sonette never had a daughter. She always wanted one." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs.

'Meaning she had a different background and David didn't rape her like he did me. Maybe she ran off with Sonic when he left or maybe, she left David sooner.' Sonette thought and Tails looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"What happened to your Sonette when she was eight years old?" Sonette asks.

"Her and Sonic ran off and became two great heroes." Tails replies. "I remember when they found me, Sonette took care of my wounds and… and…" Tails explains and starts crying. The pair stop and Sonette sighs. This Sonette was a true hero, one she wanted to be. She sees now what could have happened if she left with Sonic that night. If Sonic took her.

"Tails, I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's not fair and he is still out there!" Tails shouts as he turns around to face Sonette who goes into shock. Tails had tears running down his face but also has pure anger in his eyes. "The man that kill my sister is out there and we can't get even close to him to kill him." Tails adds and Sonette clench her fists.

"Tell me, who is this man that killed your sister?" Sonette asks curious.

"His name is Dr Taramandal. He is a human/machine. His top half of the body is connected to robotic four legs. His top half tough is in a large glass tube filled with a light blue water with two robotic arms attach to the side. He can control them through some weird technology thing, it's some kind of a metal band around his head. I don't understand it thought. Though he always wears an air mask. Sonette and I believe if we smash the glass, he would die." Tails explains.

"Dr Taramandal, I see." Sonette said as they start walking again. "Did he start the war?" Sonette then asks and Tails nods.

"Yeah, all these robotic creatures are his." Tails replies and Sonette sighs.

"Look Tails, I'm trap here so while I am here I want to help. I might not be like your Sonette or as strong as her but I want to help." Sonette tells him. Tails looks at her shock, but then smiles.

"Well you need to rest first." Tails said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off. Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sonette said. 'And if I killed this Dr Taramandal, it would help out a lot. This Dr Taramandal has to be powerful to kill the Sonette of this reality. He can't get away with this.' Sonette explains to herself.

"Sonette, Tails, wait!" they heard Sonic stop so the pair stop and Tails lets Sonette's hand go. Sonette sighs as Sonic and Amy walks over.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asks.

"We need to speak to Sonette for a quick moment." Sonic replies and Sonette looks down. She didn't want to speak to them at the moment, she knows what they want to talk about. She wanted to go to bed.

"You said you had a daughter, what's her name?" Amy asks and Sonette looks up.

"Her name is Lilith Hedgehog." Sonette replies.

"How do you have a daughter?" Sonic asks.

"Turns out I have had different background than your Sonette." Sonette replies. "You took Sonette that night you left, didn't you Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic nods.

"Of course, no way I was leaving her behind. She's my sister." Sonic replies.

"My Sonic left me behind." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at shock and Amy sighs. "I guess I wasn't as lucky as your Sonette." Sonette adds softly.

"Who is Lilith's father?" Amy asks.

"David." Sonette replies and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Not David as in mum's boyfriend, out step-dad David." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"When my mum died when I was ten, David started drinking. It got bad. He then started abusing me, physical, verbal, emotional, mental and sexual. It took me four years to get away and a lot of suicide attempt before I could move one. When I was 15 I found my brother again and things started to get well till he found out about my past. While I was with David I also joined a criminal group called the Pirates to get money. When I had Lilith, I was Emerald Hills Zone juvie. I was already three months pregnant when I went in. Lilith was lucky, she shouldn't have made it but she did." Sonette explains and Amy felt tears in her eyes. Sonette rubs her forehead and sighs.

"I see." Sonic whispers.

"I would like to rest now." Sonette whispers.

"Of course, Tails." Sonic said and Tails nods.

"This way Sonette." Tails said walking off and Sonette follows him. They walk into Tails' room and Sonette sighs. "Please, rest." Tails said. Sonette walks over and sits down, taking her shoes off. "I'll be back in five." Tails tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Tails walks off. Sonette sighs as she lies down and closes her eyes. 'Why did I have to tell them about my past so soon?' Sonette asks herself and sighs as she tries to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette slowly opes her eyes to see Sonic sitting in a chair in front of her. She smiles as she sits up and Sonic smiles, seeing Sonette up.

"I see you are finally awake." Sonic said.

"How long was I out for?" Sonette asks as she swings her legs off the bed and moves closer to the edge.

"A while." Sonic replies as he got up and walks over to her, then sits down next to Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "Feels like I have been out for a while." Sonette adds.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I just have a lot on my mind." Sonette admits as she puts her shoes on.

"Well after what you have been through, I wouldn't expect less." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"Sorry, didn't meant to worry you." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay." Sonic said and Sonette sighs. Then they heard screams and Tails runs in.

"They found us." Tails tells them.

"Damnit." Sonic said as he got up and runs to the door. "Sonette, stay with Tails and get out of here. We will take you to our main underground base." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said as she got up and runs over. Sonic runs off and Tails grabs Sonette's hand and the pair started running.

"This way." Tails said and Sonette sighs. She didn't like this at all. Then a robotic scorpion runs in front of the pair and Tails push Sonette behind him. Sonette gasps in horror as Tails pulls out a sword that was hidden under his jacket. "Stay behind me." Tails tells her and Sonette walks back. Tails starts attacking the robotic scorpion and Sonette watched scared. The robotic scorpion then wraps its tail around Tails and throws him down a corridor.

"Tails!" Sonette screams. The robotic scorpion then walks to Sonette who walks back. The robotic scorpion then knocks Sonette into a wall. Sonette cries out in pain as she drops to the ground. Then the robotic scorpion wraps its tail around Sonette and lifts her up. Sonette moans, she couldn't move.

"Sonette!" Tails shouts. The robotic scorpion starts walking, carrying Sonette away.

'Tails.' Sonette thought as she tries to get free. It has a tight grip on her. 'Come on.' Sonette thought.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice shout. The next thing she knew she was on the ground. Sonette moans in pain as she push herself to see Knuckles who picks her up bridal style, then runs off. Sonette goes slumbers in his arms. She was in so much pain. Knuckles runs over to Amy who looks at him worried.

"Pass her here." Amy tells her. Knuckles hands Sonette over and Sonette goes into shock.

"Get out of here." Knuckles tells Amy who runs off. Sonette looks at her worried.

"What is it?" Amy asks worried.

"Where's Tails?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I'll look for him later." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Her rips hurt a lot. Amy runs out and onto a ship with a large group. Then Tails runs on.

"The others are taking the other ship." Tails tells them and they head off. Amy sits Sonette down and sits next to her. Sonette moans in pain as Tails sits down next to her, facing her. "How are you feeling Sonette?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Nothing I can't handle." Sonette adds.

"I can't believe the robotic scorpion tried to take you." Tails said and Amy sighs.

"He knows she is here than." Amy said and Sonette looks at them worried.

"Dr Taramandal, the one I told you about." Tails tells Sonette who sighs.

"How would Dr Taramandal know I am here?" Sonette asks.

"The spider from earlier. All the robotic creatures have cameras in their eyes." Tails explains and Sonette sighs. "So when you were attack by that spider, Dr Taramandal saw you." Tails adds and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"Meaning he is going to try and get Sonette." Amy said with fear in her voice. Sonette sighs as she looks down.

'This isn't going to end then.' Sonette thought.

"We will talk to Sonic, see what he has to say." Tails tells them and Sonette nods. They made it to the main base and walks out. Amy has her arm over Sonette's shoulder. Sonette smiles, it felt weird that Amy was older than her. Amy looks at Sonette and sighs as she pulls her closer. She wasn't going to lose Sonette, not again. Tails sighs as he looks at the pair. Then Sonic and Knuckles walks over.

"Sonic, we have a problem." Amy tells him.

"What is it?" Sonic asks worried.

"Dr Taramandal knows Sonette is here." Amy replies.

"Knuckles told me the robotic scorpion tried to take Sonette. I feared he would find out." Sonic explains.

"What do we do Sonic?" Amy asks worried.

"I don't know, Sonette has to stay here with you but." Sonic replies and Amy nods.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." Amy said and Sonic nods.

"I'll talk to you two later." Sonic said walking off.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said and the pair start walking.

"I have no idea what is going on." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. They came to a room and Amy sighs as she locks the door. Sonette walks to the bed and sits down on the bed. "This is mine and Sonic's room so while you are here and Sonic is busy you will stay here with me." Amy explains and Sonette nods.

"I see." Sonette whispers. She didn't like this world, like with the other world, she feels like a child and she doesn't belong. This world is darker than hers and the last one she went to. Amy walks over and pulls Sonette close, resting Sonette's head on her belly. Sonette slowly wraps her arms around Amy.

'She is so much like Sonette and yet, she is so different.' Amy thought and smiles. Sonette smiles.

'This is so weird.' Sonette thought.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"It weird, with you being older than me." Sonette admits. "How old are you Amy?" Sonette then asks.

"I'm 22." Amy replies.

'22. That means everyone is ten years old from my reality.' Sonette thought. "I see." Sonette whispers.

"Just relax, okay. I'm going to look after you." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Amy smiles as she lets Sonette go and Sonette moves back, kicking her shoes off and then cross her legs.

"So Sonette, tell me more about your world." Amy said sits down.

"Not much to tell. I love in a four bedroom house with my Amy and Teagan. I worked a 12 hour week, I finally had a day off and well… I was sent here." Sonette explains.

"Teagan, who is that?" Amy asks.

"Teagan Fox, she is a sky blue fox with two tails and lust red eyes." Sonette replies and Amy shakes her head. "What, you don't know her. She is an amazing hacker." Sonette tells Amy.

"She is." Amy said shock.

"In my world, yeah." Sonette said and Amy sighs. "That girl has been through a lot in my world. She was always picked on because she has two tails and after her family's death when she six years old. After that, the bullies started beating here and even a couple of times, tried killing her. When she was 14, she ran away just to be kidnapped by Eggman. I found her when Eggman grabbed me. I took her in, I looked after her. She means so much to me." Sonette explains and Amy smiles. "She also looks after me when I go out drinking, always carrying me home when I had too much." Sonette admits and Amy giggles.

"She sounds like an amazing person." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, she is." Sonette whispers. "I hope she is okay."

"Don't worry, we will find a way to get you home." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"I kinder remember the machine the last Tails built." Sonette said. "He used the Chaos Emeralds"

"We don't have the Chaos Emeralds anymore. Dr Taramandal has them." Amy tells Sonette who looks at her shock.

"Damnit." Sonette whispers. "Well they are the key to get me home and the energy spike that my portal caused." Sonette explains.

"We got the energy spike. That's why Sonic was out there." Amy tells her.

"One down, one to go." Sonette said and Amy nods. "Amy, I need you to teach me about those robotic creatures, I need to know their weak spot." Sonette tells her.

"The main one on all of them are their eyes." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "We will wait for Sonic, okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette look at Amy and sighs, they were waiting for Sonic. All Sonette could think about is what has happened and how to get home. Then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walks in. Sonette looks at them and Sonic walks to Sonette.

"We have a problem." Amy tells them.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"We need the Chaos Emeralds back." Amy replies. "Sonette said that Eggman used the emeralds to send her to this reality and the last, as well in the last reality the Tails there used the Chaos Emeralds to send her home." Amy explains.

"I see." Tails said and Sonette sighs as she got up.

"We don't even know where they are." Sonic said. Sonette sighs.

"Tails, can you find someone for me?" Sonette asks.

"Who?" Tails asks, walking over.

"Teagan Fox, I need to see something." Sonette replies, handing a piece of paper with some detail on what Teagan looks like and where she was born, hoping they are the same.

"I'll try." Tails said walking off and Sonette sits down.

"Sonette, get your shoes on." Sonic tells her. Sonette nods as she puts her shoes and stands up. "Come on." Sonic said walking off with Knuckles. Sonette looks at Amy who shrugs as she follows the pair and Sonette follows her. She stayed close to Amy, she was a little scared. She then saw Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat who look at her shock.

"Sonette." Rouge said and Sonette grabs Amy's hand. Amy looks at her shock, but then smiles.

"It's okay." Amy said and Sonette nods as she lets Amy's hand go. Then someone place their hand on Sonette's shoulder so she stops and turn around to see it was Rouge who place her other hand on Sonette's other shoulder. Amy walks behind Sonette and Sonette looks up at Rouge.

"How?" Rouge asks.

"She's not her Rouge, she is from a different reality. She is not our Sonette." Amy tells her and Rouge sighs as she place her left hand on Sonette's cheek.

"I see" Rouge whispers as Shadow walks over.

"Amy! Sonette!" Sonic calls.

"Come on, I'll explain everything." Amy tells her and Rouge nods. They start walking and Sonette caught up with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Tell me more about Dr Taramandal." Sonette said.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"If I am going to fight in this war, I need to know more about what I am up against." Sonette replies and Sonic nods.

"Dr Taramandal takes orders from people at his world. They have started a whole bunch of mines all over the world but we don't know what they are after. We first believe they just wanted materials like coal and that but our Sonette believe otherwise. She has been trying to find out what they are after. She was on to something but… as you know she was killed." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Makes sense." Sonette whispers. "Where is the Master Emerald?" Sonette asks Knuckles.

"Gone as well, I failed to protect that." Knuckles replies.

"We need to get that as well." Sonic adds and Sonette nods. They do. They came to the shooting range and Sonette sighs. Back to the basic.

"Have you used a gun before?" Sonic asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"I see." Sonic said.

"Come on." Knuckles said walking off and Sonette follows him. "Safety gear on." Knuckles tells her, handing it over.

"Okay." Sonette said, putting the ear buds in and safety goggles on. Knuckles then place a handgun and clip in front of Sonette. Sonette then saw a target get lowered down.

"Just start with the one clip." Knuckles said.

"Got it." Sonette said as she grabs handgun and clip, putting the clip in the gun, turns off the safety and loads it. She then looks at the target and it was in shape of robotic scorpion with red spots on the front and it tail which was up.

"Aim for the red." Knuckles tells her and Sonette nods, then raise her arms up and aims, then starts shooting. Once she emptied the clip, she lets it drops out of the gun, pulls the top and turns the safety on. She sits it down as the target moves up and Sonette smiles, she got all the red.

"Wow." Sonic said, walking over with Amy, Rouge and Shadow.

"I have been shooting since I was ten years old." Sonette tells them. Sonic looks at Sonette worried. "Are we done here?" Sonette asks, not liking how everyone is standing around her.

"Yeah, come with me." Knuckles said and the pair heads off. "Felt a little uncomfortable, did you." Knuckles said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, plus it will give Sonic and Amy time to explain to Rouge and Shadow everything." Sonette said and Knuckles nods. "So Knuckles, tell me about yourself." Sonette tells him and Knuckles sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks stopping and Knuckles stops as he turns around.

"Well… not much to tell." Knuckles replies.

"But." Sonette said.

"I was married." Knuckles admits.

"And who was she?" Sonette asks and Knuckles sighs.

"Sonette, I was married to our Sonette." Knuckles replies and Sonette sighs.

"Sorry Knuckles." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be." Knuckles said.

"I feel so out of place here. I was force to come to this world and all I have done so far is remind you all what you have lost." Sonette said and Knuckles sighs.

"Look don't worry about it, okay." Knuckles tells her as he walks up to her and Sonette sighs. "Come on." Knuckles said and Sonette nods as the pair started walking. "So who is this Teagan Fox you have Tails looking for?" Knuckles asks.

"In my reality she is the best hacker around. I am hoping in this reality it is the same." Sonette replies.

"We will have to see, I'm sure you have a plan." Knuckles said.

"If your Teagan is as good as mine, she can help me get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonette replies.

"She could." Knuckles said shock and Sonette nods.

"If she is the same and is willing to help." Sonette tells him and Knuckles chuckles. "Plus to find that portal, Tails told me about it." Sonette adds and Knuckles smiles.

"That's a plan." Knuckles said.

"I hope it works." Sonette said.

"It will." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles. Tails then runs over and Sonette looks at him.

"I found her but she is at another base." Tails replies.

"Can we go?" Sonette asks.

"I don't see why not." Knuckles replies and Tails nods.

"There is a ship heading to the base so we have to go now." Tails tells them.

"Let's go." Knuckles said and the trio heads off. They got on the ship and Sonette sighs.

"Also here." Tails said, handing Sonette the touch pad he is carrying. Sonette looks at it to see an older Teagan. Her hair is long than in her reality. "She's a computer expert and hacking but she won't help us. What makes it worse is she is under high security so getting to her will be hard. We get one shot at this" Tails tells her.

"Do you think you can get through to her?" Knuckles asks.

"I'll do my best." Sonette replies and Knuckles nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette is waiting to get in to see Teagan. Things didn't go plan and they are fighting security to get in. Sonette sighs, she needs to get see Teagan.

"What is going on here?" a strong male voice asks. Sonette looks over to see Vector the Crocodile. Sonette hides behind Tails as Vector looks at her shock.

"We need to see Teagan Fox." Tails replies.

"Tails." Knuckles said, looking at Sonette and Tails looks back at Sonette.

"Right, um…" Tails said and sighs.

"How?" Vector asks.

"She isn't our Sonette Vector, she is from another reality." Knuckles tells him and Sonette looks at him. Vector seems a lot different in this world and older.

"Um, hi." Sonette whispers.

"Let them go." Vector said.

"Even if I do, only one can go." the security man said.

"Good, I'm the only one that needs to go." Sonette said.

"Take her, give her all the time she needs." Vector tells him.

"Yes sir." the security man said. The door opens and Sonette walks in, then follows the security to Teagan's cell. When Tails said she under high security, she didn't think she was in what looks like a prison. Sonette sighs as the stop at a large metal door with two holes. The man open it and Sonette saw Teagan Fox sitting in the corner of a padded cell with a white straight jacket. "I'll be outside but I have to close and lock the cell." the man tells Sonette who nods as she walks in. The cell was close and Sonette walks over to Teagan.

"Go away." Teagan tells Sonette who sighs. Teagan had her legs pulled up and face buried in them.

"We need to talk, Teagan." Sonette tells her.

"No, I'm not talking to anyone." Teagan tells her and Sonette kicks her legs down. Teagan looks at her shock as Sonette kneels over Teagan's legs.

"Well I don't take no very well." Sonette said.

"Who are you?" Teagan asks.

"My name is Sonette and I am from another reality." Sonette introduces and Teagan looks at her shock. "The Teagan I know, wouldn't end up in a place like this so tell me Teagan, what happened to you?" Sonette asks.

"I told them I wasn't going to help them so the locked me away so I didn't get in the way or risk me sending information to the enemy." Teagan explains. "I… Sonette signed the papers to have me lock up." Teagan adds.

"I see." Sonette whispers and sighs. 'Why did this Sonette do that? Teagan is amazing with computers. Did they just not get along?' Sonette asks herself.

"Why are you sad?" Teagan asks.

"Because where I'm from, my Teagan means the world to me." Sonette replies and Teagan looks at her shock. "I found her in Eggman's cell, she was beaten and bruised from bullies. I took her home and in, I promised her I was going to take care of her. I really don't see my life without her. I saved hers so many times and she has saved mine even more." Sonette explains.

"I wish I had a bound like that." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"I can look after you while I am here, I need you Teagan to get home. I know you can find both the Chaos Emeralds and the portal that Dr Taramandal is using." Sonette explains and Teagan looks at her shock, then rest her head on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan. "I'll take good care of you, I promise." Sonette tells her.

"In order to find them, I need to get a scanner to search for the energy as well as a computer to link with their system and try to get in." Teagan whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Now there is the Teagan I know." Sonette said and Teagan smiles as she leans back, looking at Sonette. "Now, let's get this stupid thing off you." Sonette said moving and Teagan stands up, then turns her back to Sonette who starts taking the straight jacket off. "This doesn't look comfortable, the sooner it is off the better." Sonette explains and sighs, this was harder than she thought.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers. Sonette got the straight jacket to see Teagan wearing a white lose hospital shirt and white hospital pants. Teagan turns around and Sonette throws the straight jacket away.

"Better." Sonette said and Teagan nods as she looks at her hands. "How long have you been in here for?" Sonette asks.

"Three years." Teagan replies and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Three years." Sonette whispers. "That's it, we are out of here." Sonette said, grabbing Teagan's hand. They walk to the door and Sonette knocks. It was open and Sonette runs off, dragging Teagan along.

"Wait!" the security shouts. Sonette chuckles. They ran out to see Knuckles, Tails and Vector waiting.

"We have to go." Sonette said running off, dragging Teagan. Knuckles and Tails chase after her.

"We have to head back to the other base and to my workshop." Tails tells them.

"Got it." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. They then stop as they ran into Sonic, Amy, Shadow and Rouge.

"So you got Teagan, I'm kinder shock." Sonic said and Sonette stands in front of Teagan.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asks.

"Looking for you three, you disappeared." Sonic replies and Sonette sighs.

"We had no time to tell you, we were in a hurry." Knuckles explains.

"I see." Sonic said, looking at Sonette. Sonette sighs as she looks at Teagan who was looking down with her hands on her chest. She was scared, Sonette can tell that much. Sonette then looks at Sonic.

'If Sonette locked her away, who knows what Sonic did to her? He can't get anywhere near her.' Sonette tells herself and Sonic sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Did Sonette really lock Teagan away?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs, then nods. "And I'm sure you helped." Sonette said and Sonic nods again. "Until I trust you Sonic, stay away from Teagan." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs. Teagan looks at Sonette shock, then smiles.

"I understand." Sonic said. Teagan grabs Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles.

"We better go, we have work to do." Tails said and they head off. Teagan stayed close to Sonette. They got on the ship and Teagan sat next to Sonette.

"While you work, I'll see if I can get Teagan some clothes." Amy said and Sonette nods. Teagan leans into Sonette who wraps her arms around Teagan.

"Get some sleep, it's a long flight." Sonette whispers and Teagan nods as she closes her eyes. Sonic was staring at the pair, confused on why Sonette was close to Teagan. Sonette smiles, there is no way she won't get the Chaos Emeralds or that Dr Taramandal.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette and the others made it back to the main base. Teagan takes Sonette's hand and they head off. Sonette and Teagan follows Tails and Knuckles with Sonic close behind them. They walk into Tails' work area and walk over to the desk. Teagan looks at Sonette who nods.

"We need to find the Chaos Emeralds first." Tails said and Teagan nods.

"We need a powerful scanner that could pick up even the tiniest trace of chaos energy." Teagan tells him.

"Right." Tails said. Sonette walks back with Knuckles, leaving the pair to work. Knuckles guides Sonette to a lounge and the pair sits down.

"How did you get Teagan to help us?" Knuckles asks.

"She's a scared fox, I told her who she was in my reality and how much my Teagan means to me. I told her while I am here, I was going to look after her and be here for her. I also told her she is my only way home and to find that portal. She trusts me for some reason so I can't lose that." Sonette explains.

"I see." Knuckles said.

"Where I am from, Teagan and I… she means everything to me. I saved herself so many times and she has saved mine even more. Not just from Eggman but my own demons. She is always there in my darkest hours to pull me out and gives me hope. She is like a little sister I have always wanted." Sonette explains and Knuckles smiles. "Listen Knuckles, I am not leaving to we close that portal." Sonette tells him and Knuckles looks at her shock.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asks.

"It is the least I can do. Your Sonette is right and I owe it to finish what she started. I owe it to Tails as well, Dr Taramandal killed his sister and it make me furious knowing you have to go through that. He is going to die." Sonette explains and Knuckles smiles. "He won't get away for what he has done." Sonette adds.

"You sound a lot like her." Knuckles admits.

"Well she's the hero, I'm just a criminal with anger issues." Sonette said and Knuckles chuckles. Sonette smiles as she leans into Knuckles who wraps his arm around her.

"You should get some rest." Knuckles tells her.

"I should but I'll be fine." Sonette said and Knuckles nods. Amy walks over with some clothes and sits next to Sonette.

"These should fit her." Amy said.

"Thanks." Sonette said, sitting a bit. Then Sonic walks in and over.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asks worried.

"Shadow wants to lock Teagan up again." Sonic replies.

"Well he can't, we need her." Sonette said.

"I know and I told Shadow that but he is so suborn." Sonic said. Then Shadow walks in and Sonette stands up. Shadow was heading to Teagan. Sonette runs to Teagan in a blur and stands in front of her and Shadow stops.

"Get out of my way." Shadow tells her.

"No." Sonette said as Amy, Sonic and Knuckles runs over.

"Damnit Shadow, we need Teagan to end this war!" Sonic tells him.

"Like hell we do." Shadow said, pulling out a handgun and Sonette goes into shock. Teagan drops to her knees, hiding behind Sonette and Shadow sighs. Knuckles then punches Shadow, grabbing the gun and sits it on the bench.

"Enough Shadow." Sonic said and Shadow growls.

"Get out of here." Knuckles tells him. Shadow grabs his gun and walks out. Sonette sighs with relief as she turns around and helps Teagan up. Teagan was shacking.

"Come on." Sonette said and they walk to the lounge. Teagan sits down and Sonic sighs as he takes his black leather trench coat and wraps it around Teagan. Teagan looks at him shock and Sonette smiles.

"She's in shock." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Sonette said and Sonic nods.

"Amy, Knuckles, you two need to stay with Teagan and Sonette." Sonic tells the pair.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving them." Knuckles said.

"Same." Amy said and Sonic walks off. Tails runs over and sits next to Teagan.

"We'll take five." Tails said and Teagan nods.

"Okay." Teagan whispers.

"I can't believe Shadow did that." Amy admits. Sonette sighs as she cross her arms and looks back.

'Why did Shadow react the way he did? He didn't say anything when I first got Teagan out.' Sonette asks herself.

"Sonette." Teagan said and Sonette looks at her.

"Sorry Teagan, lost in my thoughts." Sonette said and Teagan nods. Sonette looks at Knuckles who sighs.

"It's not like Shadow to pull a stunt like that. I'm confused on why he did." Knuckles admits.

"True, ever since the war started, Shadow changed for the better. Protecting everyone. Rouge even said it was nice to see a different side of Shadow." Amy explains and Sonette sighs.

"He's worried about Teagan sending information to Dr Taramandal." Sonette said.

"That monster took my sisters away from me." Teagan said and Amy looks at her shock. "Elyse and her family as well as Crystal and hers. They were everything to me." Teagan tells them.

"I know." Sonette said as she clench her fists. "He won't get away with this." Sonette tells her and Teagan looks at her. Amy sighs as she sits down next to Teagan who looks at her.

"I'm sorry." Amy said and Teagan smiles. Sonette sighs as she starts playing with her necklace.

"That's a nice necklace." Teagan said and Knuckles looks at Sonette who looks at them.

"Wait a second." Knuckles said, walking up to Sonette and grabs it. Sonette sighs. "This… this is part of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said shock and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, so I was told." Sonette said. Teagan got up and stares at it.

"This could link up with the Master Emerald." Knuckles said and Sonette takes it off.

"Pass it here." Teagan said.

"We can use that to also find the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said, standing up.

"We could." Teagan said walking off and Tails follows her. Sonette sighs as she watches the pair.

"So it is true then." Knuckles said. "A small piece of the Master Emerald was given to someone off the island." Knuckles said and Sonette nods.

"Where did you find it?" Amy asks.

"Um… I think it was in Frog Forest." Sonette replies. "My Tails and I were hiding from Eggman. As we got up I saw the gold chain and I grabbed it." Sonette explains. "I have been wearing it since, unless I am wearing another necklace which is rare." Sonette adds.

"I see." Knuckles said. "That is the missing key." Knuckles tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Well I'm glad it has finally come in handy." Sonette said and Knuckles smiles.

"I'll be back, Amy I know I said I wouldn't leave by I need to tell Sonic." Knuckles explains.

"Go." Amy tells him and Knuckles runs off. Sonette sits down on the lounge, sitting next to Amy who smiles. Sonette yawns and sighs, she was starting to feel weak. "Come on, lay down." Amy tells her and Sonette lies down, resting her head on Amy's lap and Amy smiles. Sonette closes her eyes and tries to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she opens her eyes to see Shadow and Sonic fighting. She sits up to see Teagan sitting on the floor in front of her, drawing up plans.

"You're up." Amy said and Sonette moans as she sits up, crossing her legs. Teagan looks back and smiles.

"Yeah, how long was I out for?" Sonette asks.

"A while." Knuckles said, sitting next to her. "Thought you would have woken up sooner because of those two." Knuckles adds.

"So they have been at it for a while then." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"Yeah, Shadow just won't listen." Amy said. Sonette then looks at Teagan and smiles as she leans over Teagan's shoulder.

"So what you doing Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"Tails and I are working on plans. He's getting a few things while I work on the small detail of things." Teagan replies.

"I see." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. Shadow walks off and Sonic sighs as he walks over.

"And?" Amy asks.

"He said he is going to back off but if Teagan does something wrong, he will make sure she will be locked away for the rest of her life." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"Not going to happen." Sonette said and Sonic nods. Sonic then looks at Teagan who was working. Sonic looks at Sonette who looks at him worried.

"A word Sonette." Sonic said walking off. Sonette got up and runs over to Sonic. They had their back to Amy, Knuckles and Teagan.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Can Teagan and Tails really work together and find the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and the portal?" Sonic asks.

"I believe they can." Sonette replies. "Have faith Sonic." Sonette tells her.

"It's been five years Sonette and I lost my sister." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs, then gives Sonic a hug. Sonic looks at Sonette shock and Sonette smiles. She has wanted to do this for a while now. Sonic looks over at Amy who was smiling, then at Sonette. Sonic slowly wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be okay Sonic, I'll make sure of it. You'll see." Sonette tells Sonic and Sonic smiles.

"I hope you are right." Sonic said.

"I'm always right." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles. Sonette looks up at Sonic who was smiling. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette walks back. Sonic place his hand on top of Sonette's head and Sonette smiles. Then Tails walks in with Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Charmy Bee. The trio looks at Sonette shock and Sonette hides behind Sonic who chuckles.

"Sonette." Charmy said, flying over and Sonette sighs.

"Yes and no, this is Sonette but she's not our Sonette. She is from another reality Charmy." Sonic explains and Charmy sighs. Sonette sighs as she walks back over to Amy, Teagan and Knuckles. Teagan got up and runs over to Tails and Sonette sits down. Then Silver and Blaze walks over and Sonette sighs as she leans into Amy who smiles.

"So another reality." Silver said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah." Amy said and Blaze sighs. "I know Blaze, I know." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Seem all I have done so far is remind you all what you have lost." Sonette said and Blaze smiles.

"It's not your fault, you were force to be here." Knuckles tells her and Sonette nods.

"True." Sonette whispers. Alarms went off and Sonette looks around scared.

"Damnit, not again." Silver said running off and Sonette looks at Knuckles.

"Stay with Amy, got it." Knuckles tells Sonette who nods. Knuckles got up and runs off. Sonette sighs, Sonic was also gone. Teagan and Tails runs over to Sonette, Amy and Blaze.

"I don't like this, we should lock this area down." Tails said.

"It's too risky." Amy said standing up and Sonette sighs standing up. "Sonette." Amy said worried and Sonette looks at her.

"Sorry, I need to stretch my legs." Sonette said and Amy nods. Then a group of robotic creatures run in and Sonette goes into shock.

"We have to move!" Amy shouts. Sonette looks at one confused, it was like a huge centipede.

"Sonette, come on." Amy said, grabbing her and drags her behind Tails' desk. Sonette shakes her head and sighs.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks worried.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." Sonette replies.

"Come on, we have to move." Tails tells them and Sonette nods. Sonette then felt something wrapped around her ankle and pulls her back.

"Sonette!" Amy scream and Sonette was lifted off the ground. Sonette sighs as she saw it was the centipede that had her. There was a metal cord wrapped around her ankle and Sonette sighs. "Hang on!" Amy shouts and Sonette tries to get free. Then the centipede's back open and Sonette saw a hidden compartment, big enough for a person.

"Amy!" Sonette shouts as she grabs her ankle and tries to get it free. It loosen and Sonette got her foot free but taking her shoe off. She was caught by someone and looks up to see it was Tails. Sonette goes into shock as her shoe lands by them. Tails runs off with Sonette in his arms. Amy was close behind them. Teagan was by the door. They got out and Sonette sighs. Again she has been a burden, all she seems to do is get herself in trouble and almost captured. Tails looks at Sonette and sighs.

"Hang on Sonette." Tails said looking up. They met up with Knuckles and Silver.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asks.

"They tried to grab Sonette, again." Amy replies and Knuckles sighs as he looks at Sonette. He then saw a shoe was missing and Sonette kicks the other one off. Tails sits her down and Knuckles grabs her.

"Stay with me, okay." Knuckles tells her and Sonette nods.

"We have to move." Tails said and they head off. Knuckles grabs Sonette's hand so she doesn't fall behind. He can't lose her, not again. Sonette sighs, she thought she could be stronger, braver but at the end of the day, she is nothing but a child in a world she knows nothing about. They then ran into a group of robots and Knuckles pulls Sonette behind him. Amy, Tails and Knuckles run ahead, taking them head on. Sonette felt a metal cord wrapped around her and Teagan grabs her.

"No." Teagan said and Sonette screams as she felt the cord tighten around her. She was then pulled out of Teagan's grip and back. It was a centipede. Sonette was pulled into the centipede's hidden compartment which quickly closed.

"Sonette!" she heard Knuckles shouts.

"Knuckles!" Sonette screams. Then gas was pumped in and Sonette starts coughing. "Get me out of here!" Sonette shouts as she started to feel dizzy. "Please." Sonette whispers as she started to feel weak and slowly falls unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette moans as she slowly wakes up to find herself lying in a vertical cylinder machine full of water. She could feel an air mask strapped to her face, cords attach all over her body. She could feel something pressed against her back, from her neck down her back. She could also feel clamps around her ankles, waist, chest, neck and wrists. Sonette moans as she looks around. She was in a lab. She then remembered what happened and panic. She then notices she had no clothes on and goes red.

'Where are my clothes?' Sonette asks herself. What was going to happen to her?

"I still don't know how this is possible." a voice said and Sonette looks over to see Dr Taramandal, he was just how Tails described him. The top half was in a glass tube, he has grey hair and icy blue eyes. She saw two robotic arms attacked to the glass, then saw what looks like a touch pad. "After all, I watched you die." Dr Taramandal said, showing Sonette what was on the pad. She saw an older self. It was the Sonette of this reality. Then the Sonette in the video was stabbed by a tail, it was the scorpion tail. Sonette goes in shock. There was so much blood. The tail pulls out and Sonette's body dropped.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy scream. Amy then runs over to the Sonette on the video, grabbing her and pulls her close. "No, don't leave me." Amy cries and Sonette looks away, not being able to watch anymore. Dr Taramandal chuckles as he turns the video off.

"So who are you?" Dr Taramandal asks.

"Like I tell the likes of you." Sonette replies.

"You are a Sonette but where did you come from?" Dr Taramandal asks. Sonette looks over and saw a console by the machine she is in. Dr Taramandal starts using is and Sonette looks up. She wanted Sonic. Then two metal polls come done, one on either side. The then move up and down the tank. Sonette sighs, she knows what is happening too well. "I see, you were that power spike." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette looks at him.

"Get away from me." Sonette tells him and Dr Taramandal walks off.

"Seems you won't behave so I might have to put you to sleep while I work on you." Dr Taramandal said.

"What?" Sonette said shock and Dr Taramandal walks back with a vile.

"You heard me, another great test subject and if you who I think you are, this is an opportunity I won't get again. I can't let this go to waste so I will take full advantage of it." Dr Taramandal replies as a small opening in the console and Dr Taramandal puts the vile in. Sonette panics as she tries to get free.

"No, I won't let you!" Sonette shouts. "Sonic!" Sonette cries.

"Sonic can't save you, he couldn't save his sister and he won't save you." Dr Taramandal tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"No, shut up!" Sonette shouts. Then a robotic arm comes out from the bottom of the machine with a large needle and Sonette tries to move away from it. "No." Sonette said, then cries out in pain as the needle was jabbed into her arm. "No." Sonette whispers as she fought to stay awake. Dr Taramandal stares at her. "I won't give in!" Sonette shouts and Dr Taramandal smiles.

"Amazing, no one has ever stayed awake this long with that vile." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette sighs. She felt weak, but she wasn't going to give in.

"No, I won't." Sonette said, shaking her head.

"You have been through this before or something like this." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette saw he was taking some sort of notes.

"I am not a lab rat!" Sonette shouts.

"My dear, you are better than that." Dr Taramandal said walking off and Sonette whimpers in fear.

'Are the others going to come for me or am I trap here for the rest of my life?' Sonette asks herself, then shakes her head. 'No, I am getting out of here, I am getting those Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, closing the portal and killing this doctor Dr Taramandal. Then I am going home.' Sonette tells herself. Sonette looks at her left arm and pulls it up, trying to get it free. Dr Taramandal comes back with another vile, quickly putting in the machine.

"I don't think so." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette looks at the needle. It jabs her again and Sonette moans in pain. It then goes back into the bottom of the machine and Sonette looks around. Her vision was dizzy. She didn't know what was happening. "No way can you fight this one and the last one." Dr Taramandal said.

"You monster." Sonette whispers as she felt weak.

"That's it, give in and dream a wonderful dream." Dr Taramandal tells her and Sonette gave in, fall unconscious.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Sonette wakes up, hearing voices and sighs as she slowly open her eyes to see Teagan and Fiona Fox standing next to._

" _Oh thank god." Teagan said, pulling Sonette into a hug. Sonette looks at her confused. She doesn't remember what happened._

" _You bitch." a voice said. Sonette looks over to see Aleena the Fox._

" _Aleena, what happened at the party?" Sonette asks. Last night the pair went to a party and she doesn't remember coming home._

" _You almost getting yourself killed!" Aleena said and Sonette looks at her shock. Aleena walks over and Sonette sighs as Teagan walks back. The three foxes just stared at her. Sonette whimpers and Fiona sighs._

" _You really don't remember." Fiona said and Sonette nods as she lies down with her back to them. What happened? Teagan sits behind Sonette who sighs._

" _Be lucky Teagan came." Aleena said and Sonette looks at Teagan who sighs._

" _Don't you ever go to a party without me again, got it?" Teagan tells her and Sonette nods._

" _Come on." Fiona said. Teagan got up and helps Sonette up. Sonette sighs as she rubs her neck._

" _Sorry, had to make sure you didn't do any stupid. We kinder had to knock you out." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at them shock._

" _Was I really that bad?" Sonette asks shock._

" _The worse Sonette and I have been to every party in the last year." Teagan said and Sonette sighs._

" _Did I… take any drugs?" Sonette asks scared._

" _Don't know, you disappeared." Aleena replies and Sonette shakes her head. Teagan sighs and Sonette looks at her worried._

" _Come on, let's get some breakfast into you and go from there." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods, knowing she can't fight with the trio today. Teagan gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles as she rest her head on Teagan's shoulder and closes her eyes._


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette moans as she slowly wales up, still in that machine. She felt so weak. She looks over to see Dr Taramandal at a desk, working on a few things. He hasn't notices she was awake yet. Sonette looks up and closes her eyes. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be free. She wanted Sonic. Sonette started crying, though her tears were lost in the water. She looks over as Dr Taramandal walks over.

"Awake I see." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette looks away. "Good, just in time to be transported." Dr Taramandal said and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Transported, where?" Sonette asks scared and Dr Taramandal smiles.

"To my home world of course. My grandson will continue experimenting on you. There is a lot we can learn from you and we have the equipment there to do it." Dr Taramandal explains as he walks off. Sonette tries to get free.

"No, no." Sonette cries. She was too weak.

"Even if you did escape, I will find you." Dr Taramandal tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You have a tracking chip in on me." Sonette said.

"Well in, a small one near your heart so if you leave, they can't get it out." Dr Taramandal explains and Sonette shakes her head. Then alarms went off and Dr Taramandal runs off. Sonette chuckles as she looks around. She needed out of here and fast. Then Sonic, Knuckles and Tails runs in. Sonette looks at them scared and Knuckles breaks the glass. The water poured out and Sonic climbs in.

"Hang on." Sonic said, getting everyone off Sonette. He then saw a cut and stitching on her chest.

"Sonic." Sonette cries.

"Come on." Sonic said, picking her up bridal style and jumps out. They walk to a bench and Sonic sits Sonette down. Sonette looks down and sighs. Dr Taramandal wasn't lying about the tracking chip. Tails takes his coat off and hands it to Sonic who helps Sonette put it on.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as Sonic starts doing it up.

"What happened?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know, I was unconscious." Sonette replies. "But I can't leave."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"He has a tracking chip on me… well in." Sonette replies, placing her hand over her chest and Sonic sighs.

"We have to get it out of her." Knuckles said.

"How?" Sonic asks.

"Candace Fox, she can do it." Knuckles replies.

"Can she?" Sonic asks and Tails looks around.

"Who cares, we will work on that later. We need to move. Amy is grabbing the Chaos Emeralds as we speak. We are running out of time." Tails tells them as he picks Sonette up. Sonette slumbers in his arms and closes her eyes.

"Are you sure you can carry her?" Sonic asks.

"I got her." Tails said and they head off.

"We will take her to the backup base, get Candace there." Sonic tells Knuckles who nods. Sonette has her eyes half closed. She wanted to give in but she was too scared to. Sonic looks over and sighs. Tails looks at her, then quickly up.

"It's okay Sonette, you get some rest. You need it." Tails tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, rest." Tails replies. Sonette snuggles into him, her little brother who is older than her in this world. She felt safe in his arms. Sonette smiles as she gives in, falling asleep. Sonette wakes up to see Amy sitting in front of her. Amy smiles as Sonette sits up and rubs her neck.

"Easy." Amy tells her as she sits down on the bed. Sonette saw she was still wearing Tails' coat. "I was told what happened, don't worry, Candace Fox has got x-rays and everything ready to get that thing out of you. She can do it." Amy tells her.

"Who is this Candace?" Sonette asks.

"A doctor. She worked in Station Square hospital with Crystal." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. Then a fox walks in and Sonette looks at her. She has deep sky blue fur, orange eyes and is wearing green scrubs. Was this her?

"Hey Candace, is everything ready?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, just checking on Sonette." Candace replies. "We need you to get change into the clothes I have laid out and check a few things." Candace tells her and Sonette nods. "Good, bring her Amy." Candace said walking off.

"Come on." Amy said standing up and Sonette stands up. They head out and Sonette sighs. She was scared. They came to the medic wing and Sonette saw Teagan, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles waiting. Teagan walks over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Teagan tight.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers and Sonette smiles. Hearing her say those words, she felt everything was going to be okay.

"Get her dress." Candace said and Teagan nods. Sonette follows Teagan and got dress into a white hospital gown. She gave Tails his coat back and Tails smiles.

"Don't worry Sonette, we will be right here." Knuckles tells her.

"Promise." Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles.

"We promise." Knuckles said.

"He's right." Tails adds. Sonette went through some test and filled out some paper work. Candace wasn't taking any chances with this. She was glad. She didn't want anything to go wrong. Amy stayed with her while the others waited outside. Sonette hands the chart back and Candace smiles.

"Good, all good." Candace said. "The others can come in now." Candace tells Amy who walks off. She then walks back with Teagan, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"Scared." Sonette replies.

"That is normal." Candace tells her.

"Don't worry, we will be here when you wake up." Tails said.

"What if I don't wake up?" Sonette asks scared.

"You will wake up, we know you will." Knuckles tells her.

"Take her to the bed, we will take her from there for the surgery soon." Candace said walking off.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. She got change into different cloths, there was a square hole over her chest that was covered by another cloth. Sonette was lying in bed. Sonic takes her hand and Sonette smiles. When time came, Candace walks back with a needle.

"Okay Sonette, it is time." Candace said and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Do it." Sonette said and Candace gives her the needle.

"See you when you wake up." Sonic said and Sonette nods as everything fades to black.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette wakes up to voices and sighs as she slowly open her eyes. She looks to her left to see Teagan sitting on a chair, working on a touch pad. Teagan saw her and smiles as she stands up, sitting the touch pad down on the chair and Sonette smiles.

"She's awake." Teagan said. Sonette looks to her right to see Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm okay." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Sonic said. "Candace got the tracking chip out and we were moved to a main base. You're going to be fine and we are safe." Sonic explains and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Good." Sonette whispers.

"Also." Amy said and Sonette open her eyes. Amy was holding a bag. "I got you some clothes and your shoes." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"We hope you like it and they fit." Teagan said and Sonette smiles as she sits up.

"Easy." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sure you would like to get dress." Knuckles said and Sonette nods.

"I have to check something out." Tails said running off. Sonette sighs as she got up with Teagan's help, then sighs as Amy walks over and sits the bag down. Sonic closes the curtains around the bed and sighs. Sonette moans as she takes her hospital clothes off. Sonic and Knuckles turns around and Sonette gets dress. She is now wearing a black tight black strapless hit with a bateau collar, a brown leather bolero jacket, jeans, a black belt with silver buckle, her black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle and black gloves with sock-like cuffs.

"You will be staying at the base with Knuckles. Where ever you go, he goes." Sonic tells Sonette as he turns around and Sonette nods.

"I understand." Sonette whispers and Knuckles turns around.

"The good news is, we got the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Sonic tells her.

"You did." Sonette said shock and Amy smiles.

"Turns out Dr Taramandal took you to the same base with them." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Knuckles asks.

"Dr Taramandal said I was going to be transported back to his home world, right before you came." Sonette tells her and they look at her shock. "Meaning the portal has to be close to that base, right?" Sonette said.

"Maybe, I'll get Tails to check it out." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs. Knuckles smiles as he walks to Sonette who looks at him.

"Come on, we'll grab something to eat." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. They made it to the cafeteria, grab some food and sat down. Sonette sighs, she couldn't stop thinking about that video, the one of the Sonette of this reality dying. It hunts her. Sonette sighs as she starts eating. Rouge and Shadow then joins. Sonette looks at Teagan who was sitting next to her. Teagan smiles.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Rouge asks and Sonette looks at her.

"I'm fine thank you." Sonette replies and went back to eating. She saw Teagan playing her the touch pad so she grabs it and Teagan looks at her shock. Amy giggles.

"I guess you don't like it when people use phones and other things while eating." Amy said.

"Yeah, worse at the dining room table back home." Sonette said and Teagan smiles as she starts eating.

"Does your Teagan do that a lot?" Amy asks.

"Oh yeah, only time I don't really care is breakfast." Sonette replies and sighs. "But then again, I'm never around for breakfast, I always leave early for work." Sonette admits and Knuckles sighs. "After all, I got a daughter to support." Sonette adds and Amy sighs.

"That must be hard." Amy said.

"It has its moments." Sonette said and smiles. "But I do it for Lilith, I can't let her make the same mistakes I have made. I have to make sure she has a bright future, unlike her mother." Sonette explains. Knuckles sighs and Sonette yawns. "I just have to get home." Sonette whispers. Teagan finished eating, then grabs the touch pad and heads off. Sonette sighs as she finish her meal.

"Come on." Knuckles said, finishing his meal. They got up and heads off. Sonette stayed close to Knuckles. "Are you tired?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"My room isn't far, are you okay with that?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm fine with that." Sonette replies and Knuckles nods. They came to Knuckles' room and walk in and Sonette looks around. She saw a range of photos, most were Knuckles and the other Sonette. Sonette walks over and grabs a wedding photo. They were happy. "Sonette looks amazing." Sonette said as Knuckles walks over.

"Yeah, she did." Knuckles whispers.

"Dr Taramandal showed me the video of Sonette dying." Sonette admits.

"I see." Knuckles said.

"I feel like a useless burden to you. I can't do anything." Sonette admits and Knuckles sighs. "I mean, what have I done?" Sonette asks.

"If it wasn't for you, we never would have gotten Teagan to join us. She is the whole reason we found the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and you." Knuckles explains. "You have done a lot." Knuckles adds.

"Doesn't feel like I have." Sonette admits as she sits the photo down and turns around to face Knuckles who sighs.

"We are close to ending this war, closest we have ever been in years." Knuckles tells her and Sonette looks down. "This was thanks to you and Teagan, Teagan has been working hard." Knuckles tells. Sonette sighs, why did she feel so useless? Knuckles place his hands on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at him. "You're a lot like her, you know." Knuckles tells her.

"I don't think I am." Sonette said.

"Trust me, you are." Knuckles tells. Sonette then saw a silver chain around Knuckles' neck. She then saw two gold rings hanging off it, an engagement ring and a wedding ring. Knuckles notices Sonette was staring at the rings and Knuckles' grabs them. "These were Sonette's, I got them off her body before we burnt her body." Knuckles tells Sonette who looks away.

"I'm sorry Knuckles." Sonette said and Knuckles smiles.

"It's okay." Knuckles said and Sonette looks at him, then at the wedding photo.

"I do envy her, things between my Knuckles and I didn't work out." Sonette admits.

"Why?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know, I never really did ask why." Sonette replies. "It doesn't matter, I'm too busy with work to worry about stuff like that." Sonette admits.

"You shouldn't bury yourself in your work." Knuckles tells her.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Sonette said and Knuckles chuckles. Sonette smiles.

"Don't worry Sonette, we will get you home." Knuckles tells her and Sonette gives Knuckles a hug. Knuckles smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonette tight and Sonette closes her eyes, burring her face into Knuckles' chest. He was right, she will be able to go home soon, but that Dr Taramandal has to be stop first. She can't leave until then. He has to pay for what he has done to her, to the other Sonette and everyone in this reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette wakes up to voices so she looks back to see Knuckles sitting on the bed talking to Sonic who is standing next to Knuckles. Sonette passed out, she was tired. Sonette moans as she sits up and Knuckles and Sonic looks at her.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine now." Sonette replies.

"Good, that's good." Sonic said. "Teagan would like to see you." Sonic tells her.

"Oh." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Knuckles said standing up. Sonette nods as she got up, putting her shoes on since she took them off so she could take a nap, and walks over to the boys.

"This way." Sonic said and the trio heads off. Sonette smiles. They came to Tail's work area and Sonette walks over to Teagan who is with Tails and Amy.

"We found the portal and a team is heading there now to take it down." Teagan tells Sonette who smiles.

"That's great." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"Also here." Tails said handing her necklace back.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers, putting the necklace on.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Considering what has happened." Sonette adds.

"That's what has us worried." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I have to admit, this is the worse I have been through and I have been through a lot." Sonette said. "I'll be fine though, it will take time though." Sonette tells them.

"Well stay close to us." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods. Then Sonic and Knuckles walks over.

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asks.

"Tails is working on a machine to get Sonette home. Nothing much we can do." Amy replies.

"I'm hungry." Teagan said, grabbing Sonette and the pair heads off. Knuckles was close behind. They made it to the cafeteria and got something to eat. They sat down and Sonette sighs as she starts playing with her necklace.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and Knuckles sighs. "I'm sure it is nothing." Sonette said as she went back to eating. Knuckles nods and Teagan smiles.

"You know Sonette, you haven't told me much about your world." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Not much to tell." Sonette said and sighs. "Work long shifts, break the law and party plus support my daughter. Then there is the odd chance of being grabbed my Dr Eggman." Sonette tells her.

"A daughter." Teagan said confused and Sonette sighs. She hasn't told Teagan about her past.

"Well, it's a long story." Sonette said and starts telling Teagan the truth about her past. She owes Teagan this much. When she was done, Teagan just stared at Sonette, shock and speechless. Sonette grabs her drink and takes a sip. "And that's it, that's my life." Sonette said and Teagan sighs.

"I see." Teagan whispers.

"I keep forgetting you didn't know the truth." Sonette said.

"When did you tell the Teagan in your world?" Teagan asks.

"The night I saved her." Sonette replies. "I was captured by Eggman and thrown into a cell. Teagan was there, beaten, bruised and crying. She didn't notices me for a while till I talked. She was scared. Eggman grabbed her after she was attacked by bullies. I broke out and took her back with me. From that day, we just… I don't know. I just wanted to protect her and she saved my ass more times than I saved her. After all I have put her through, she still stays by me." Sonette explains and Teagan looks at her shock, then smiles. "She even earn the really bad nickname as my babysitter because I take her to my parties." Sonette adds.

"Really." Teagan said shock and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, she looks after me when I am drunk. I have slapped her, kicked her, punched her, puked on her, which was only twice, and sadly, I have hit on her which is so embarrassing. She also loves picking on me the next day." Sonette explains. Teagan and Knuckles looks at her shock. "I'm bisexual." Sonette tells them.

"Oh." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, guess your Sonette wasn't." Sonette said.

"Nope." Knuckles said.

"Well my first real relationship was with a fox names Aleena, she's two years older than me. She means a lot to me and we are still friends even after we broke up. We only dated for a year, when I was 14 after I left David. After that, I met Sonic and all that. I then starts dating my Knuckles which only lasted 11 months, close to a year." Sonette explains. "Then my past came back to haunt me. Everything came back and my secrets came out. I lied to the others about my past for so long. Things went downhill from there, me and my brother started to get into a lot of fights. The day I found Teagan, I had a fight with Sonic. It happens a lot but we work things out." Sonette said.

"Still must be hard." Knuckles said.

"With my work I don't let it bother me, I just walk away now." Sonette tells him. "Sometimes he goes to Teagan and Amy since I live with them. They deal with him too." Sonette explains.

"I bet they would." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"I was going to hang out with Sonic till Eggman grabbed me… well Metal Sonette. She knocked me out so I didn't even stand a chance." Sonette explains.

"Metal Sonette, your Eggman made a robotic version of you." Knuckles said shock and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, he did and she almost killed me." Sonette whispers. "I'm not as scared of her like I was when I first met her but she still bugs me." Sonette admits.

"I bet it would." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"I just need to get home soon, I don't know how long I have been here for." Sonette tells them.

"Days blur together, I would have to be at least five or six days. Maybe a week." Knuckles said and Sonette sighs.

"This is bad." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry, Tails is working full time on this machine. We are close." Teagan tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Don't worry, its fine." Sonette assures her and Teagan smiles.

"Just going to be a long day." Knuckles said and Sonette sighs as she grabs her necklace. Something was wrong, she can feel it and she doesn't know what it is. With a sigh she went back to eating. All she can do at the moment is ignore it. She can't let it get to her. She will worry about it later.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette was sitting in a hot bath. She can't remember the last time she had a bath and it felt nice. Sonette sighs. Sonette place her hand on her chest, she has to keep on this wound. Sonette yawns and smiles as she leans back. Knuckles was just outside the door. Sonette got up, dries and gets dress. She walks out to see Knuckles who smiles.

"You done?" Knuckles asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we need that wound taking care of." Knuckles said and Sonette nods. They head to the medical room to see Candace working on a few things. Candace smiles.

"Here to get those wounds taken care of?" Candace asks and Sonette nods. "Come on." Candace said and the pair heads off. Once the wound was cleaned and patched up. Sonette thanked Candace and heads back to Knuckles who was with Sonic.

"Hey Sonette." Sonic greets.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Feeling better after that bath." Sonette admits.

"That's good." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, just checking on you." Sonic replies. "Tails and Teagan is getting closer on getting you home." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles. Home. She misses it so much and after all that has happened here, she would do anything to be there. Be with her family, her friends. "Also, the portal has been destroyed." Sonic tells them.

"That's great news, we are getting closer to winning." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head off. Sonette stays close to Knuckles and Sonic. They came to Tails' work room to see Tails, Teagan and Amy working. Sonette walks over and Amy smiles.

"Hey." Amy greets as Knuckles and Sonic walks over. "How are you feeling Sonette?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Amy said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"We are close." Teagan said.

"I know." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. Tails walks off and Sonette looks back to see Tails walking to a machine. Sonette looks at Teagan who smiles.

"That is going to be what sends you home." Teagan tells her. Sonette nods. Then Shadow and Rouge walks in and over.

"Heard the mission went well." Knuckles said and Rouge smiles.

"Oh yeah, the portal was huge but we took it down." Rouge said.

"A little tricky but yeah, now all we have to worry about is the ones on this world. No more can come through. Well at the moment." Shadow said.

"At least it is gone." Teagan said and Shadow nods.

"Teagan, come here!" Tails shouts and Teagan runs over. Sonette sighs as she sits down and Amy looks at her worried.

"What is it?" Amy asks worried.

"I wanted to sit down." Sonette replies. Then alarms started going and Sonette quickly got up. Amy grabs her and Rouge walks over.

"We're being attack, lock this room down." Shadow said running off with Sonic. Tails runs to the computers and locks the room down. Sonette sighs and Amy looks at her worried.

'Are they back for Sonette?' Amy asks herself and sighs as she pulls Sonette close. Sonette looks Amy shock and sighs.

'Guess Amy isn't going to let me go.' Sonette thought. Teagan and Tails runs over and Sonette sighs. She was a little scared. Knuckles was staring at the door, expecting something to come in.

"Tails, keep working." Knuckles tells him.

"Got it." Tails said as he runs off. Sonette looks at Amy who smiles. Amy has her arms around Sonette tight.

"Don't worry Amy." Knuckles said and Amy sighs. Sonette place her hands on Amy's arm that is wrapped around her chest and sighs. She didn't want to leave Amy's side. Amy looks at her shock, then smiles. Knuckles looks over and smiles.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Making sure." Amy replies. Teagan walks over to Tails with her computer pad. Then they heard a thud on the door and Sonette looks at the door. Knuckles walks back and Amy pulls Sonette behind her, then stands in front of Sonette. Sonette whimpers.

"Tails." Knuckles said and Tails runs to the computer.

"I'll see what I can find out." Tails said and Teagan runs over to help. Sonette sighs.

"Don't worry, the others are handling the enemies." Tails tells them. They then heard knock on the door and Tails open it to see Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

"The enemy has been taken care of." Sonic said walking over. "Is everything here okay?" Sonic asks worried.

"Everything is fine." Amy replies.

"Almost got the machine ready." Tails said.

"Just need to work on a few things." Teagan adds.

"And then, Sonette you will be home." Sonic said and Sonette smiles, then sighs. Home.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Nothing, sorry." Sonette replies smiling and Amy sighs.

"Teagan, bring the emeralds." Tails said walking off. Teagan grabs the emeralds and walks over. Sonette smiles. She looks at Knuckles and sighs.

"Hey Knuckles, can I talk to you." Sonette said walking off and Knuckles follows her.

"Is everything okay?" Knuckles asks.

"Can you look after Teagan when I leave?" Sonette asks.

"Of course I can." Knuckles said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks, I have been worried about leaving." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, I will look after her." Knuckles tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette said smiling. "She's been through a lot. Make sure she doesn't get lock up again." Sonette tells.

"I promise, she will be looked after." Knuckles tells Sonette who nods. Knuckles smiles as he places his hands on Sonette's shoulders. Sonette smiles. "Thank you Sonette." Knuckles said.

"For what?" Sonette asks confused.

"Being here, you have been a great help and… it has been nice having you around." Knuckles replies and Sonette blush. Sonic then walks over and Knuckles walks back.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"Everything is fine." Knuckles replies, walking off.

"I wanted to make sure Teagan was safe before I leave." Sonette tells Sonic.

"After all she has done, she is a hero. She will be safe." Sonic tells Sonette who smiles. "And it is thanks to you Sonette." Sonic adds.

"I didn't do that much." Sonette whispers and Sonic chuckles.

"Sure you have, Teagan joining us was huge. No one could talk to her. I have a feeling you were meant to be here, that Eggman sending you here was meant to be." Sonic explains.

"Wait till I tell everyone when I get home." Sonette said and Sonic smiles. "Next time you see that Dr Taramandal, knock him one for me. I won't get to see him die like I wanted to." Sonette tells him.

"Don't worry, for you and my sister." Sonic said.

"It's ready!" Teagan shouts, running over.

"I'll give you two a moment." Sonic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"You did great Teagan, I am so proud of you." Sonette said and Teagan blush. "One more step and your world will be free. You are a hero Teagan." Sonette adds.

"I…" Teagan whispers and Sonette gives Teagan a hug. Teagan smiles.

"You will be fine, I know it. Both Sonic and Knuckles promised me you will be looked after so don't worry. You won't be locked away, not again." Sonette tells her and Teagan starts crying. "Be strong." Sonette whispers.

"I'll try." Teagan whispers. Knuckles walks over and Sonette lets Teagan go. Knuckles nods and Sonette walks over to Amy and Sonic. Amy gives Sonette a hug.

"Thank you Amy." Sonette whispers.

"You be safe in your world." Amy said.

"I will." Sonette whispers and Amy smiles as she lets Sonette go.

"Come on Sonette." Tails said running to the machine.

"Take care and…" Sonic said and sighs.

"Goodbye Sonic, look after Teagan and Amy." Sonette said and Sonic nods. Sonette walks to Tails who opens the machine.

"Tails, do me a favour would you?" Sonette said and Tails looks at her. "Look after them." Sonette tells them and Tails nods.

"I will, I promise." Tails said. Sonette walks in the machine and Tails closes it. Sonette takes a deep breath. "Ready Sonette?" Tails asks.

"Ready Tails." Sonette said and the machine powers up. 'Work, please work.' Sonette whispers. Then she was blinded by a bright light, then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonette moans as she slowly wakes up in a large creature. Sonette smiles at the blue sky. She was home, she can feel it. Sonette place her hand on her necklace and sighs. She then gets up and climbs out. She then saw she was in Green Hills Zone. Sonette smiles as she lies down on the soft grass.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice call but she ignored it. She just wanted to enjoy the sun. Then she saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, all with worried expression on their faces.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"Hi, is that all you got to say." Sonic said shock. "You have been missing for almost two weeks." Sonic adds and Sonette sighs.

"Come on Sonette." Knuckles said, helping her up and Sonette moans as she gives Knuckles a hug. Knuckles looks at her shock while Tails and Sonic looks at her worried. Knuckles then smiles. "It's okay Sonette." Knuckles assures her.

'Maybe I'm not lucky like the other Sonette to have Knuckles as my lover but at least I have him as a close friend.' Sonette though and smiles.

"Come on, let's get you home." Knuckles then said and Sonette nods as she lets him go. She felt weak.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asks worried.

"Yeah, a little weak." Sonette replies.

"Sonette, where did you go?" Tails asks.

"To another reality of course.' they heard Eggman said. They all look over to see him and Sonette sighs.

"Eggman." Sonette whispers.

"Well tell me Sonette, did you have fun?" Eggman asks.

"You and I have very different meaning of fun." Sonette replies and Sonic looks at her worried. "One, it was ten years in the future and two, the world was taken over by an alien race that has destroyed everything." Sonette tells him. "And you Eggman, you were dead so I guess that is the highlight." Sonette adds and Eggman looks at her shock.

"See you around." Eggman said leaving and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette moans in pain as she sits down, placing her hands on her chest. "Sonette." Sonic said worried as he drops by her and Sonette who sighs.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was." Sonette whispers, lying. She knows what it is. She just don't want to tell them yet. Sonette then smiles as she looks at Sonic who sighs.

"Come on, let's go home." Sonic said, picking Sonette up. Sonette slumbers in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're going to love the story I have to tell though." Sonette tells him,

"I can't wait to hear it." Sonic said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"I just need to see Lilith." Sonette whispers.

"Hang on." Sonic said and they head off. They made it to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins, Sonette saw Teagan, Amy, Rosie the Fox and Lilith the Hedgehog.

"Sonette!" Rosie shouts.

"Mummy!" Lilith then shouts. Sonic walks into the lounge room and sits Sonette on the lounge. Lilith runs over and sits on Sonette's lap.

"How's my baby?" Sonette asks.

"I'm good mum." Lilith said as Rosie, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Teagan walks in. Sonette smiles. Rosie sits down on the lounge and Teagan looks at her worried.

"Are you feeling okay Sonette? You look pale." Teagan asks worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Sonette replies.

"Okay Sonette, tell us what happened." Sonic said, sitting on the coffee table with Knuckles while Amy and Rosie sits on the lounge and Teagan sits on the arm of the chair next to Sonette.

"Well… keep an open mind." Sonette tells them and they looked at her worried.

* * *

 **So that's it… Sonette makes it home with another great adventure to tell… Sonic isn't the only who has all the fun :giggle:... there could be a third Alternate Reality but I have to finish a lot of my other stories, both Sonic and non-Sonic first… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
